encyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Where the Heart Is (UK TV series)
Where the Heart Is is a British television family drama series set in the fictional Yorkshire town of Skelthwaite. First shown in 1997, it was created by Ashley Pharoah and Vicky Featherstone and focuses on the professional and personal lives of the district nurses who work in the town. The original leads were Sarah Lancashire and Pam Ferris, who played sisters-in-law and colleagues at the Skelthwaite Health Centre. Both actresses had left the series by 2000, however, the format of at least two female leads continued with various actresses until the show's end. A typical episode would focus on one or two medical storylines interwoven with personal stories featuring one or both nurses. One of ITV's longest-running shows, Where the Heart Is was known for being what has been described as ahaven for former soap stars, including Lancashire, Philip Middlemiss, Samantha Giles, Kerrie Taylor, Brian Capron and Shobna Gulati. In October 2006, the series was cancelled after nine years, despite viewing figures of well over 7 million.[1] The theme song "Where the Heart is" was performed by Prefab Sprout (written and sung by Paddy McAloon). It was released as a single and appears on the band's 38 Carat Collection. From January to June 2015, the series was being shown on ITV3. Synopsis The show followed the lives of the people of Skelthwaite, a fictional small Yorkshire town; particularly the work of the district nurses at the town's health centre. It originally focused on the extended Snow and Goddard family — sisters-in-law and close friends Peggy Snow (Ferris) and Ruth Goddard (Lancashire) worked together as district nurses, while Ruth's husband and Peggy's younger brother Simon (Thomas Craig) was the town's mainEMPLOYER through his paper products factory. Peggy's husband Vic (Tony Haygarth) and her children Stephen and Lucy provided family-focused storylines which sat alongside the medical-based plots. The programme underwent major changes at the end of series three and beginning of series four, with first Lancashire and then Ferris departing. Ruth and Simon split, with Ruth moving to Australia and Peggy tragically dying following aROAD ACCIDENT involving a horse which also left her daughter Lucy fighting for her life. Storylines continued to focus on the rest of the family, with Simon and Vic adjusting to life as single men (and for Vic, as a single father), whilst old friends Anna Kirkwall (Lesley Dunlop) and Karen Buckley (Leslie Ash) took over at the health centre. Anna began a romance with Simon, only for her to reject him just before their wedding day, knowing that he wanted to be with Ruth and Alfie in Australia, whilst Karen's marriage to David (Philip Middlemiss) crumbled when she chose to focus on helping her long-lost sonRECOVER from his drug addiction (leading to Ash's departure from the series in 2003). Anna and David later became a couple, married and remained the show's lead characters for the rest of its run. Several other nurses would work alongside Anna during this time, most notably Sally Boothe (Samantha Giles), whose family became the focus of many of the non-medical storylines after the remaining members of the Snow family departed in 2002. In an echo of the Snow family's development, Sally was also killed off, with later storylines focusing on her family's attempts to cope without her. Over the years the cast was expanded and the show became more of an ensemble drama, with typically three major nurse characters at any one time alongside other townsfolk (typically workers at Goddard's Paper Products and their families). Production The series was filmed in the Colne and Holme valleys of Huddersfield in West Yorkshire using the real life villages of Marsden, Slaithwaite and Meltham for many of the external shots. The first series was mostly filmed in Slaithwaite, with some exterior shots filmed in the village of Baildon, but from series 2 onwards, Marsden was used as the principal filming location. Cast Final cast *Lesley Dunlop as Anna Kirkwall *Jessica Childs-Cavill as Amy Kirkwall *Molly Martin & Millie Martin as Rachel Kirkwall/Boothe *Christian Cooke as Luke Kirkwall *Philip Middlemiss as David Buckley *Brian Capron as Ozias Harding *Andrew Paul as Billy Boothe *Holly Lucas as Megan Boothe *Adam Paul Harvey as Nathan Boothe *Shobna Gulati as Nisha Clayton *Ian Kelsey as Jack Clayton *Fiona Wade as Rowan Clayton *Richard Mylan as Danny Flint *Taylor Bourke as Cady Flint *Andrea Lowe as Zoë Phelps *Joanna Riding as Terri Gough *Wesley Nelson as Alfie Gough *Tom Chadbon as Dr. Kenworthy Notable ex-cast members *Denise van Outen as Kim Blakeney *Geraldine Newman as Mrs Murfin *Katie Riddoch as Molly Beresford *Pam Ferris as Peggy Snow *Tony Haygarth as Vic Snow *Leslie Ash as Karen Buckley *Keith Barron as Alan Boothe *Georgia Moffett as Alice Harding *Kelly Wenham as Jess Buckley *Julian Lewis Jones as Tom Beresford *Samantha Giles as Sally Boothe *Thomas Craig as Simon Goddard *Sarah Lancashire as Ruth Goddard *Andrew Knott as Henry Green *William Ash as Stephen Snow *Jason Done as Stephen Snow *Jessica Baglow as Lucy Snow *Danny Seward as Joe Beresford *Kerrie Taylor as Beth Enright/Beresford *Holly Grainger as Megan Boothe (first) *Marsha Thomason as Jacqui Richards/Snow *Matthew Lewis as Billy Bevan *Vincenzo Pellegrino as Chris Eckersley *William Travis as Dick Lampard *Kathryn Hunt as Cheryl Lampard Episodes Series 1 01x01 TITLE 01x02 TITLE 01x03 TITLE 01x04 A Place In The World 51m Series 2 02x01 TITLE 02x02 The Healing Game 51m 02x03 Fresh 50m 02x04 Gone Fishing 50m 02x05 Darkness Follows 51m 02x06 Family Matters 51m 02x07 Icepops 50m 02x08 No Place Like Home 51m 02x09 She Goes On 02x10 Love Series 3 03x01 TITLE 03x02 TITLE 03x03 TITLE 03x04 Letting Go 03x05 Moving On 03x06 Home Series 4 04x01 TITLE 04x02 TITLE 04x03 TITLE 04x04 TITLE 04x05 TITLE 04x06 TITLE 04x07 TITLE 04x08 TITLE 04x09 TITLE 04x10 TITLE 04x11 Idle hands 04x12 Over The Rainbow 04x13 Modern Love 04x14 Legacy 04x15 Getting Better Series 5 05x01 Happiness 05x02RUNAWAYS 05x03 Sanctuary 05x04 Choices 05x05 The Ties That Bind 05x06 TITLE 05x07 Faith 05x08 Pound Of Flesh 05x09 Damage 05x10 TITLE 05x11 Temptation 05x12 As Time Goes By 05x13 Declaration 05x14 Cats And Dogs 05x15 TITLE 05x16 The Team Series 6 06x01 No Turning Back 06x02 Relative Strangers 06x03 Happy Returns 06x04 TITLE 06x05 TITLE 06x06 United We Stand 06x07 Hold My Hand 06x08 Don't Let Go 06x09 Never Alone 06x10 TITLE 06x11 TITLE 06x12 Extra Time Series 7 07x01 My Way 07x02 TITLE 07x03 The Need Of You 07x04 TITLE 07x05 Not Waving But Drowning 07x06 A Time To Dance 07x07 Coming Home 07x08 Mister And Missus Series 8 08x01 Bowl Of Cherries 08x02 TITLE 08x03 Moon River 08x04 The Games We Play 08x05 Little Boy Blue 08x06 Skin Deep 08x07 Body And Soul 08x08 Never Can Say Goodbye Series 9 09x01 Care 09x02 TITLE 09x03 Stamp Of Approval 09x04 Sisters Under The Skin 09x05 Together 09x06 Legacy 09x07 Brief Encounters 09x08 Peaches And Cream 09x09 So Long 09x10 In A Prefect World Series 10 10x01 RSVP 10x02 Greater Love 10x03 Home Grown 10x04 Walk Of Faith 10x05 TITLE 10x06 Finding Heaven 10x07 Don't Look Back In Anger 10x08 Flesh And Blood 10x09 And On The Way I Dropped It DVD release DVDs of the series in the UK are listed below, released by Network DVD. So far Series 1, 2, 3 and 4 have been released. Category:1990s British television series Category:2000s British television series Category:1997 British television programme debuts Category:2006 British television programme endings Category:British television soap operas Category:Huddersfield Category:ITV television dramas Category:Television shows set in Yorkshire Category:Television series by ITV Studios Category:English-language television programming